Déterreur de cadavres
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Estaba agonizando de hambre y no podía dejar pasar un solo segundo más. Era la muestra clara de esos ojos hundidos en un negro total, con sus iris sangrientas rodeando las pupilas que se contraían y dilataban sin control a través del vidrio de sus anteojos. [KuroTsuki] [AU Ghouls]


_**Notas:** No soy fan de Tokyo Ghoul pero la temática se me hace muy atractiva y me gustan mucho los crossovers gore, así que esto salió._

 _Hay sexo y sangre, aunque no tan explicítos según yo (?_

 _ **Disclaimer:** El universo de Haikyuu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi y el de Tokyo Ghoul es creación de Ishida Sui._

* * *

 _Demonio necrófago._

Trabajar hasta tan tarde justo ese día fue un error.

Escoger un camino diferente al de siempre para esquivar una silueta oscura y sospechosa que fumaba junto a un auto fue otro error. Porque acabó encontrándose con algo mucho, mucho más terrible.

Lo supo al tropezar con una elevación de la acera al mirar hacia atrás mientras corría aterrorizada, preguntándose si ese monstruo seguía tras de ella. Sus rodillas aterrizaron de una forma horrible contra el duro piso, arruinando sus medias pantis que de inmediato se tintaron por la sangre de sus raspones.

Soltó un alarido de dolor y desesperación al mismo tiempo. Pidió ayuda aun cuando sabía que estaba acabada; casi podía escuchar la respiración gruesa de esa cosa inhumana oliendo su sangre desde lejos, sin embargo el deseo de vivir estaba ahí.

— Oh, dios… ayúdame… —casi no veía nada por las lágrimas y con sus manos temblando sin parar de alguna forma logró quitarse los tacones, tomó fuerte su bolso sacando su celular, se levantó y corrió descalza como un ratón siendo acorralado.

Trató de llamar a emergencias pero se equivocaba al marcar por culpa de los nervios. Pisó mal y se le dobló el tobillo mas no cayó, y cojeando sollozó llevándose el teléfono a la oreja. Maldición. Maldición. Mientras oía los timbres de espera vio una luz colorida que se asomaba en la próxima esquina y volvió a gritar por ayuda. Una farmacia, un local de entregas de comida abierto, alguien sacando la basura… lo que fuera, pero por favor…

Sólo unos metros más. Podía oír a aquella cosa saltando por los techos de los edificios.

— _119\. ¿Cuál es su emergencia?_ —la voz de la mujer salió tan asustada y a toda prisa que apenas se le entendió que pedía por una patrulla— _El número para marcar a la policía es el 110. Si lo desea podemos derivarles su llamada así que por favor espere-_

— ¡La policía, quien sea! ¡Pero vengan por mí! E- ¡esa cosa… él está aquí!

— _¿Quién es_ ** _él_** _?_

— Él es…

Su voz se desvaneció. Estaba a unos pasos de cruzar y lograr llegar a esa luz cuando de la nada estaba allí, de pie contra la pared, la misma silueta que había visto junto al auto de antes. Llevaba un traje de etiqueta, era muy alto y lucía un cabello sin lógica.

Y fue como en cámara lenta. El tipo dejó caer la colilla y la apagó pisoteándola contra el suelo para girarse hacia ella con las manos colgando fina y casualmente de sus bolsillos, y sólo su sonrisa se vislumbró entre el color de la noche.

— Ni dios, ni nadie puede ayudarte.

Una sombra cayó desde el cielo estrellándose contra el poste de luz al lado de la chica, ágil como un gato. El poste se dobló por el impacto y la bombilla reventó. Fue tan rápido y al mismo tiempo fue como ver pasar una película cuadro por cuadro. La mujer aún corría cuando ese demonio apoyado de manos y pies tomó impulso y saltó contra ella con unos horribles ojos, esos ojos rojos de Ghoul mirándola. Ni siquiera pudo gritar.

Desaparecieron en la oscuridad de un callejón y el celular se estrelló contra el concreto.

— _¿Hola? ¿Señorita, sigue ahí? ¿Aló?_

Los crujidos de su estómago eran tan fuertes como su respiración descontrolada. Sus uñas alargadas raspaban el suelo una y otra vez habiendo perdido el dominio de su consciencia, únicamente enfocado en su olfato, en el olor de esa mujer debajo suyo que se inyectaba dolorosamente en sus fosas nasales, enviando punzadas por todo su cuerpo peor que cualquier tortura.

Estaba agonizando de hambre y no podía dejar pasar un solo segundo más. Era la muestra clara de esos ojos hundidos en un negro total, con sus iris sangrientas rodeando las pupilas que se contraían y dilataban sin control a través del vidrio de sus anteojos.

Kei gruñó y separó sus mandíbulas mostrando sus letales colmillos junto a los hilos e hilos de saliva que le chorreaban por el mentón. Su cabeza palpitaba igual de acelerado que los latidos de la mujer y se lanzó contra ella cuando entonces su sollozo lo detuvo de golpe a escasos milímetros.

La chica tenía los ojos apretados y el rostro ladeado contra el sucio piso, levantando el polvo con la fuerte respiración que salía por su nariz y boca. Tembló entera cuando sintió la lengua del Ghoul arrastrándose por la herida de su sien que se hizo al caer con el monstruo encima, y repitió lo que había hecho que el rubio se detuviera.

— P- po- por favor, no lo hagas… —buscó el coraje suficiente para lograr abrir sus ojos inundados en lágrimas y mirarlo, buscando compasión— Estoy… estoy embarazada.

La mirada de Kei flaqueó y por un momento pareció que su mente estaba de vuelta. El fondo negro de su ojo derecho había empezado a desvanecerse lentamente cuando el ruido de unos zapatos de cuero vino del fondo del callejón tras de él. Los pasos se detuvieron y la mujer lo vio parado por encima del rubio, con esa misma sonrisa que parecía burlarse de las vidas ajenas.

— La comida no debería hablar. No la escuches, Tsukki.

— … Yo… no.

— Shhh. —Kuroo se inclinó tras su espalda y le pasó una mano por la cintura arrastrándola hasta su abdomen, donde encajó la punta de sus dedos— Si tienes hambre, simplemente come.

Estuvo en sus cálculos que la parte _humana_ de Kei tratara de retomar el control. Un Ghoul hermoso nacido de un padre come-gente y una mujer humana, y fue criado por ella para que pudiese coexistir con las personas, como uno más de ellos, sobreviviendo con partes de cadáveres que nadie extrañaría.

Pero eso no era lo más relevante del resultado de esta unión antinatural. Kei había logrado desarrollar un gusto por un alimento en específico aparte del café, y no era un gusto a excremento como le sabía a los Ghouls la comida de los humanos, no. No sólo podía olfatear el rico aroma de las tartas sino que al saborearlas podía masticar y empujarlo por su garganta con el mayor gusto del mundo, porque le sabía delicioso.

Al principio su cuerpo lo rechazaba y terminaba vomitándolo pero acabó por acostumbrarse sin que su organismo sufriera daños. Kei quiso aferrarse a esto como su sueño de ser un humano normal, sin embargo era imposible que viviera de ello. Luego de tres semanas sin alimentarse como Ghoul comenzaban las ansias, los dolores de cabeza, se volvía más débil e iba en deterioro.

Su límite eran 33 días, después de ese tiempo en abstinencia las tartas y pequeñas transfusiones sanguíneas no servían de nada. Y esta vez, en su día 35 enloqueció. Finalmente su estómago había sacado sus propias garras raspándole por dentro, pidiendo carne, carne con la sangre y la grasa que necesitaba para vivir, la carne que sólo podía ofrecerle un humano.

Kuroo lo guió a su primera caza en la que obtuvo a esta chica con apariencia sana, no parecía enferma y no estaba demasiado delgada. La cena perfecta. No era muy difícil y Kei se podría adaptar, no importaba si lo odiaba cuando al día siguiente recobrara el conocimiento.

 _Sabes que lo hago por ti._

— Come, Tsukki.

— ¡Noo! ¡No me comas! Mi bebé, ¡… tengo un niño aquí! —se llevó la mano a su vientre tanteando con la otra por el suelo, desesperada y sin parar de llorar rogándole a Kei.

El chico estaba en shock, paralizado, con la parte negra de su ojo luchando por dominar el color blanco _humano_ que quería irrumpir. El pelinegro apretó sus labios en torno a la oreja de Kei bordeando su forma desde el cartílago hasta el lóbulo donde acabó con una lamida, estiró una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes y susurró mirando a la mujer con sus propios ojos de Ghoul.

— Es mentira.

Logró alcanzar una botella de vidrio que había caído de una bolsa de basura y gritando con todas sus fuerzas atacó a Kei con ella. Sin embargo fue menos que inútil cuando el kagune del rubio floreció y le atravesó el brazo clavándolo en el concreto, e hizo lo mismo con el otro arrancándole unos increíbles sonidos de sufrimiento.

 _Maravilloso_. Su forma, la combinación de colores que latían en cada trazo, su fuerza letal, un kagune tan bello y majestuoso como plumas filosas sólo podía confirmar la existencia de Dios, un dios que había colocado a los Ghouls en la cima de la cadena alimenticia.

Kuroo gimió viendo como los instintos de Kei se expresaban como arte, impulsando al menor a desbaratarle la ropa y clavar sus dientes atravesando el abdomen de la mujer para luego echar su cabeza hacia atrás y arrancarle el pedazo de carne de una forma brutal. El pelinegro metió sus dedos en la boca de la chica para acallar sus escandalosos y tontos chillidos que no servirían de nada, mientras estaba siendo abierta viva.

Aun cuando alguien más fuese lo suficientemente estúpido para ir a husmear, lo mataría antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

No es que le importara pero le molestaba todo el ruido que hacía. La vio con sus ojos muy abiertos derramando todas las lágrimas que podía mientras sus manos y piernas se sacudían sin sentido; también le estaba mordiendo los dedos causándole heridas pero para él no eran nada. Se curaban al instante.

Una risa fina salió de sus labios junto al nombre del rubio que seguía despedazando la piel de la humana para llegar a los órganos internos. La sangre salía a chorros contra sus caras y Kuroo le retiró los anteojos manchados mientras el menor empezaba a masticar las entrañas.

Precioso. Simplemente perfecto. Y la cumbre de su excitación fue sentir como la vida de ese pequeñito y deformado feto se extinguía en el paladar de Kei.

— Aahh, Kei. Eres lo más hermoso de la naturaleza.

Sacó sus dedos de golpe de la boca de la mujer sin siquiera notar que se le rasgó feamente la piel con los dientes de ella, ahora mismo lo único que le dolía era la polla que liberó de sus pantalones.

Se relamió ambos labios y acomodó su mentón en el hombro del menor conservando sus ojos de Ghoul mientras lo veía comer. El ruido que hacía la carne siendo desgarrada y la salpicadura en el piso y las paredes era como música romántica en ese momento. Kuroo tarareó desabrochando los pantalones de Kei y los bajó junto a la ropa interior.

No podía contenerse más. Lo había observado todos estos años intentando congeniar y ser parte de los humanos sin querer lastimar a nadie, algo que le parecía totalmente ridículo, pero ese pequeño rubio de ojos angelicales que creció de manera abrupta y que aun así mantuvo cierta inocencia en la mirada dura que ahora poseía como un hombre de 19 años, después de todos estos años seguía pareciéndole sumamente tierno y fascinante.

Así mismo como creció su negra necesidad por corromperlo, obligarlo a sacar su monstruo interior. Y el placer que había imaginado obtener con ello fue multiplicado por miles.

 _Oh, Kei_. Lo afirmó de las caderas metiéndose en él a la vez que se deleitaba con el dulce olor híbrido que despedía. Lo deseaba tanto.

El menor cesó sus movimientos tensándose por la nueva sensación. Su kagune reaccionó por reflejo y una pluma con varias puntas atravesó el hombro derecho de Tetsuro, provocándole un alarido de doloroso y dulce placer junto a una copiosa hemorragia.

— Kei, Kei. Soy yo… mmah… —besó la nuca del chico con el rubor afianzándose en sus mejillas salpicadas de sangre y empezó a embestirlo despacio mientras su entrada seguía tan reacia a darle una cordial bienvenida— Sólo disfrútalo.

Una segunda pluma empezó a asomarse rasgando la camisa de Kei, apuntando al costado izquierdo del mayor. Kuroo lo masturbó y la pluma que se había dividido en partes y comenzaba a perforarle la piel se detuvo. Kei dejó salir gemidos que se oían como si dos o tres timbres distintos salieran de su garganta a la vez y su kagune retrocedió permitiendo que las heridas de Tetsurou iniciaran su proceso de regeneración.

Se enfocó de nuevo en su alimento y pasó a devorar el hígado, con Kuroo moviéndose más libre y duro contra él. Se dejó llevar y ambos estímulos rápidamente le levantaron una erección.

El chasquido de sus cuerpos iba a la par de los gruñidos de Kei que empezó a tirar de las costillas hasta romperlas y poder llegar al corazón que ya no latía. Lamió su superficie tan tierna y enterró sus dientes, con Kuroo chorreando adentro de él y provocándole su primer orgasmo.


End file.
